Back in Time
by melaniee12
Summary: troy and sharpay break up,she goes back in time and finds troy and tells him that they are ment for each other and he is going to get married to another women. will sharpay save her and troy? or will he get married to the other women?
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

What happens if they just broke up

_"IT"S OVER TROY!" she said slamming the door behind her while she was crying._

Then she wished why she had him in the first place

_"Why did we go out?Oh I remember,it was that summer when we were 14" she said remembering what had happened that summer._

Then she knew why

_"It's cause me and Troy are made for each other" she told Ryan._

Then she goes in the future and changes things

_"You can't do this! What happened to us we loved each other..." she said crying._

_"Cause you broke up with me and I don't know why" he said walking to her and kissed her._

But he had to get married to another girl

_"Sharpay,this is Gabriella.She is going too be my wife" he said._

She had to tell him the truth

_"Troy the only reason why I'm telling you this is because me are ment for each other and you know it to! Don't act like you don't" she told him. _

She stops the wedding from going on

_"Does anyone have a reason why these two shouldn't be together?"_

_"YES! Troy shouldn't marry this wicked bitch of the west!" she said pointing at Gabriella._

Then he realizes that they were ment to be

_"She is right me and her are ment to be" everybody gasped and she smiled._

Coming soon too fanfiction...

Back in Time

A Tropay story


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The break up**

"Sharpay!Sharpay! You will never believe what I heard.Troy is cheating on you" Taylor said running to her.

Sharpay walked up to Troy's house.He opened the door and she slapped him across his cheek.

"I can't believe you!Why the fuck are you cheating on me?" she said pissed off. She hated when people made her mad because it brought a bad side of her.

"What the fuck! I didn't cheat on you, and how can I when I am always with you?"

"Whatever! You want to cheat on me go ahead but just remember that we are over!" she said slapping him again.

"But Shar!Baby! I didn't cheat on you!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! IT'S OVER TROY" she said slamming the door behind her,while she was crying.

She spent the next two weeks in her room crying. Ryan walked in with chocolate ice cream and two spoons.

"Shar,want to talk about it?" he said as he sat on her bed and opened the ice cream box and gave her one of the spoons.

"I gave him the best three years of my life and what does he do to me? He cheats on me with another girl. Why did we go out? Oh i remember,it was that summer when we were 14" she said remembering what had happened that summer.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Sharpay" a 14 year-old Troy said. "Whatcha doing?" he said with a wink._

_"Oh hi Bolton. Nothing really just reading a scirpt I got for the school play. What about you?" she answered._

_"Oh nothing,but I came here to asked you something"_

_"Ok,what is it?" she said as she shoot up on her feet._

_"Well I was thinking about this for weeks. Ok here I go, would you be my girlfriend" he said looking down at the ground._

_"YES! I was waiting for you to ask me that forever,what made you ask me now?" she said hugging him._

_"Traffic" he said with a wink.She started to laugh and she hit his arm and ran away._

_"Going to pay for that Evans" he said running after her._

_"Catch me if you can" she said as she stook out her tongue and ran faster. Troy finally caught up,grabbed her by the waist and threw her around._

_They both fell on the green grass and started to laugh. She started to kiss him lightly on the lips and he kissed back._

**End of Flashback**

"Wait Ry,I shouldn't have broke up with him! Me and him were meant to be for each other." she said getting up.

"So that means your going to tell him right?"

"No that doesn't change anything, he cheated on me and you want me to go tell him that I to get back together! NO! Sorry Ryan, your wrong,I'm not going to go and do that" she said crossing her arms.

"Wow look at the time,Pay I'm going to go to sleep. Night" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Sharpay couldn't sleep after what had happened,her and Troy were so perfect for each other and he had to cheat on her.She would always spend time with him. If she had drama club meetings he would wait for her at the door , if he had basketball he would always watch him play. She got up and looked out of her window, she saw a pink light coming from the park. She got her jacket and she walked over, she saw a weird machine that was glowing pink. She saw no one in sight, so she walked over to it, opened the door and walked in. She looked at the side and there was numbers.

"Please select a year" the machine said.

Sharpay pushed in buttons '2024', she felt the machine twist and turn and shake. She fell and hit her head.

* * *

woow wat i goin to happen next ...

review plzD


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Future**

_Sharpay's POV_

The machine stopped and I got up, and rubbing my head because I hit it earlier.

"What the fuck was that?Ow!My head hurts so much" I said still dizzy.

"Thank you and hope you enjoyed your ride to 2021" the machine said as it pushed her out and closed the door.

I was in a room,my room!_ This can't be happening! I'm not in the future, I'm just in my room, _I said as I looked around my room. It was different, I didn't have all these things. Pink and blue pillows,a white chair,hot pink rug with a wood flooring, closet was bigger,and the bathroom was all white. A large man walked in kissed me and went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and I looked different.Blonde hair was the same, a little bit taller, and a slim body that I had but it looked different some reason. I walked over to my purse and took out my wallet, found my ID and looked at the age,21! No way, I couldn't be 21, this is to weird.The man came out and walked over to me.

"Hey baby, your wake" he said winking. 

"Who are you?And what are you doing in my room?" I said scaried.

He started laughing and said, "I'm your boyfriend Zeke, you must still be drunk for yesterday night.And I live here with you."

"Well Zeke, your moving out because we are over! O-V-E-R!"

"But baby what did I do?"

"I just need time away from you, so move out now and I'm not joking with you!"

He got all his stuff,went to his car and drove off. Now I had to find Troy Bolton, my ex-boyfriend. I went back to my room and went to the computer, and typed out Troy Bolton and it gave me his phone number.I called it and he answered.

"Hello?" he said with the same voice he had the last time I saw him.

"Hi Troy?" I answered back.

"Yes,am I ask who is speaking?"

"I'm Sharpay Evans! Do you remember me?"

"Sharpay,is that really you?Wow its been a long time."

"Ya,well I was just wondering if you wanted to catch up?"

"Sure I would love to!Where do you want to go?"

"What about the spot we would always hang out in the park?"

"Ok see you there,bye"

"Bye!"

I got dressed, a white tube top,a blue mini skirt,black high heels and my hair straight down my back with my bangs along the side. I got in my pink hummer and drove to the park. Troy was sitting under a big tree that we would always go to. I walked over and he was even cuter then last time.

"Hi Troy" I said with a smile as he got up from his spot and hugged me.

"Hey Sharpay,long time no see!"

"Ya,so whatcha been doing this past years?"

"Well I have my own company which is called Bolton Inc., what about you?"

"Well I-" as I was talking he cut me off.

"I know what you have been doing, your an actress and I see you everywhere."

"Ya what you said!"

We talked for a little and had fun, but time flew by fast and it was night time. "Wow night already, want to go to get something to eat?" he said as he got up and helped me up.

"Sure sounds like fun" I said smiling at him.

After a few weeks we became friends again. I was happy to be his friend again, he would always give me butterflies in my stomach and have a smile on my face. I wanted to surprize him by going over and scarying him. I got into my car and drove over to his house, I walked in and walked slowly to his room.I opened the door and there they were, he was on top of her and she was on the bottom.

"Oh my God! I'm so scary, I didn't mean to do that!" I said closing the door.

"Umm..Sharpay what are you doing here?" he asked from the door.

"I was going to suprized you by coming over. And did I say I was really sorry?"

"Ya,but hold on Shar!" They were getting dressed and he opened the door.

"Sharpay this is Gabriella,we are going to get married" he said as he walked over to her with his hand over her waste.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm one of Troy's friends. I didn't know you were going to get married" I said hurt inside, and you could tell.

"Oh hi,it's very nice to meet you Sharpay" she said rolling her eyes.

"Troy I'm going to go shopping for the dress I will be back in a while" she said in the whinest voice EVER! and she left.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I said pissed off.

"Why the hell are you yelling?And she going to be my wife" he said with anger in his eyes.

"You can't do this! What happened to us, we loved each other and you now this" I said crying.

"Cause you broke up with me and I still don't know why" he said walking over to me and kissing me.It was the most passinote kiss I had ever.

"Troy,I love you and I always did! You broke my heart by cheating on me!"

"Sharpay I ever cheated on you and I still love you" he said still holding me in his arms.

"Then don't marry her,marry me!" I said crying harder.

"Sharpay I can't do that and you know it!"

"Then you don't love me!" I said running out of the door and to my car. I drove off to my house and he followed me.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights  
Everything, I'm feeling  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
And every day I try just to breathe  
I want to show the whole world  
The truth inside of m-_

"Hello?"

"Sharpay, don't hang up just listen to me! I would marry you today,tomorrow!What the fuck even right now, I want you to know that I love you and only you but I can't do that to Gabriella."

"Ok,I get it Troy your the nice guy and you don't want to hurt her but that the same time your hurting me and you won't know it but I will" I said crying again. "And I would ever talk to you again.I know that I am just messing up your life so I'm going to walk out of it!"

"Sharpay please don't,I wouldn't forget myself if I hurt Shar! I love you and I will show it to you!"

"I told you Troy if you love me then you won't marry her and you would marry me!" I rang up the phone and got out of the car.

He was standing there at the door with his phone in his hand.Smiling at me thinking that I would forgive him and I wouldn't.

"Sharpay just tell me why you want me to do this?" he said breaking the silence.


	4. AN

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating,but I've been really busy and yeah. I will update some but thats when I'm not busy. I'm going to be working on my next story :

_**Was it real or fake?**_ _: Gabriella and Sharpay are best friends since they were babies.When High School comes Sharpay likes Troy Bolton,but what happens when Gabriella and Troy go out? 2 years later they break up,will Sharpay and Gabriella still be friends? Will she still like Troy? And how does Troy Bolton feel about Sharpay Evans? All in Was it real or fake?_

And sorry for not updating the other stories. I will do it in order :

1.Love,Fashion, and Passion

2.I Want You to Want Me

3.Midnight Love

4.Back In Time

and last but not least 5.Is It You?

Once again I'm really sorry,

mell-anii-eee


End file.
